universalBringer
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Another Scratch, another time. Kankri Vantas is nothing more then a simple human with frightening nightmares who is excited to play a game with his eleven friends, all the while avoiding the annoying twelve figures that only seem to want to troll him. alpha troll humanstuck AU


I've been thinking a lot on this, since August actually... so... yeah... :\ And don't get on me for writing another fanfic, I'm working on the others, jeez.

Summery: Another Scratch, another time. Kankri Vantas is nothing more then a simple human with frightening nightmares who is excited to play a game with his eleven friends, all the while avoiding the annoying twelve figures that only seem to want to troll him.

Warning: AU, complete change to the plot of Homestuck (I said it is an AU, shut up), character death, crazy pairings, weird shit, cussing, OOC moments, other things

Pairings: None have been established, well, minus Mituna/Latula and possible Porrim/Aranea, there are hints to others but I won't say what's actually a possible pairing or not

I own only this plot and the edited personalites of some of the characters.

WARNING: I know that Hussie has established the personalities of the pre-scratch ancestors and I do like them a lot, but for the sake of this story (which I started thinking about before I found out about Kankri or the others. Basically, I started coming up with this back around the time I read about the ancestors sooooo... late August, early September I believe, I've only been reading Homestuck since August and I'm completely up-to-date), their personalites are slighty changed for the plot of this story. They will share some of the characteristics of the canon versions, such as Kankri being a bit of a windbag, Latula being a skater, ect. But take note that they are human, not trolls in this.

Basically, they are OOC thoughout a lot in this, but it works for the story, and it's a fanfic, why should I be giving a warning about such things? All fanfics are AUs and/or involve OOC moments. Also, you can just think of them as being similar to their ancestor-selves rather then their post-scratch-selves, just with the more recent apperance rather then the weird outfits of the past. They also have similar relationships as their post-scratch counterparts, but there are some tweaks.

If you don't like this, leave me alone and just deal, please?

Also, the outfits they wear are different, I doubt that the majority of the characters would be wearing those weird outfits they are seen in, but they can alchemize them later on so they can get them. Plus I love the idea of Kankri being in a hoodie, makes me think of his Signless cloak. But he'll get his sweater later, I'm sure Porrim will make it for him.

Also, a little note, the ancestors are the only human players in this, John and his crew are not involved at all. Sorry but that's just how it ended up in this story, I couldn't find a good place for them. :\

On with the fic.

* * *

universalBringer

Chapter One

* * *

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are currently struggling with a shirt.

You hate the thing, hate it with a passion, which is something you normally do not do, hate that is. You're a nice guy, but there are a few things in this world that you will in fact hate, and shirts are one of them. You find them annoying and, for the most part, they seem pointless to you.

You, however, prefer to wear pants, and only pants.

Pants that also just happen to go all the way up to your armpits. You have been lectured many times before by your mother-figure, you will get to her in a second, about this. Most of these lectures end up as verbal fights between the two of you.

In the end, you always just end up wearing a black and red hoodie to cover your bare arms and shoulders. That, at least, makes your mother-figure happy with you. It's better then just walking around in your pants. You, on the other hand, are not too pleased about this but you love the hoodie, you love to wear the hood over your head, you love that it had no logo or symbol on it anywhere. Just a huge, baggy black hoodie with a few red outlines on it and four red x's on the top, how cool. You stand out wearing it but you also blend in a bit.

Works out pretty well, if you do say so yourself. Who says you didn't have a sense of fashion?

...

Let's move on.

You are fifteen years old, dealing with school and the like just like an ordinary teenager. You also deal with being an orphan. You were given up for adoption the day you were born, you were not given a name. The orphanage kept you for three years, you remained nameless, you refused a name. You refused a lot of things, you didn't want anyone near you. Shortly after your third birthday, a mother and her daughter arrived and were looking to adopt. The daughter wanted a sister, refusing a boy to be in the family.

What did you care?

You were not a girl, so why bother with these crazy women who spoke of women's rights to the orphanage director. But the daughter, Porrim Maryam, spotted you hiding away in a corner, watching you speak to yourself. Because that's what you did, you only ever spoke to yourself, of things that no one but you understood, or did you even understand? No, you just thought you did.

She asked you what you were doing, you didn't speak. She asked you about your hair, and your eyes. Again you didn't speak.

Oh yes, there is something unusual about your appearance which might explain why you were given up for adoption and why no one wanted you. You do not wish to speak of your oddities in appearance as of this moment, you will in the future but now is not the time for such things. Your appearance will be explained in the coming chapters, when you meet someone very important to this story. But not now, moving along.

Porrim looked at you and announced that she was going to have you as her little brother. She said that you needed to be told of the world, to be loved, that a little one like you was not to be abandoned and unloved.

It was as if she understood you, so you called her 'mother'. It was the first word you spoke to anyone that wasn't yourself. It should be noted that since that day, you find it hard to be able to shut up in front of people now that you can speak to them instead of just yourself without being nervous and shy. You're a strange boy, a stupid boy at times too. She laughed and you were then part of the Maryam family.

But that doesn't make a damn lick of sense. Why is your last name different? Why are you Kankri Vantas and not Kankri Maryam?

Because you gave yourself this name, you demanded that your name be Kankri Vantas, your mother-figure of a sister allowed this. She has allowed you to do a lot of things, because she said that people have rights, but men shouldn't have all their rights if women couldn't have all of the their own rights expressed. Her way of speaking continues to baffle you, even after twelve years.

However, even if she says you have rights, apparently the right to walk around shirtless wasn't one you could have.

With a sigh, you look at the shirt she had put into your pants drawer with a note that said 'WEAR THIS'. You rolled your eyes, you knew it was written by her, you know that jade-colored gel pen writing anywhere. The shirt was white and simple but you struggled with it anyway. Once the annoying item was on, you glanced at yourself in a mirror and frowned.

Awful! You look terrible with it on!

Quickly, you removed the offending item, storing it in your syllidex and soon you forgot about it, like you do with a lot of the things you keep in there. On came your hoodie instead of the offending white shirt and you smiled, snuggling into it.

You take a moment to look around your room. There are movie posters to RomComs on the walls, along with posters for documentaries of all sorts, mostly on human rights, something you've always had a taste for. Aside from the posters, there were sheets of paper with writings in red all over them. They were notes of your dreams, of your nightmares. You jot them down once you wake up and post them up, or you add new information to a previously written-on sheet. For the past two years you've developed a timeline of them, though you're starting to get lost among the writings.

You have been having strange dreams since your thirteenth birthday, dreams that make no sense but at the same time they do. The worst dreams are where you feel pain, literal pain, in your wrists and side. Like horrible burning and a terrible stab wound. When you have this nightmare, you HAVE to examine yourself once you wake up. Your side, where the stab-feeling pain is located, happens to be right on your birthmark, which looks like someone had shot you with something, like an arrow. And your wrists are not burned when you look at them, they look fine, just tattooed.

Oh, yes, you have a tattoo, two actually. You got them when you were with your friends one day, shortly before your fourteenth birthday, they dared you into it. You were lectured by your adopted mother and your beloved mother-figure, who really shouldn't talk, she has tattoos as well. But that is besides the point. And anyway, you are the proud owner of two Cancer signs on your inner wrists, both gray and outlined in the color of red that matches your eyes perfectly.

Why there? Why that symbol?

Because of your dreams, that symbols burns brightly in your mind, it means so much to you as more then just the symbol you were born under. This is your sign, in more ways then one, but you don't know the full details yet, not enough dreams to explain completely.

No, you won't know until after you play the game.

What game do you ask?

Why, Sburb Omega of course!

Jeez! What other game would you be so excited to play today? My, you are a stupid one.

It was a game that was coming in your mailbox today! Porrim already got her copy from her friend that she had taken a liking to, you were were getting yours from your highly intelligent friend who may-or-may not also be mentally slow, but you will just continue believing he is wise beyond his years. You consider him a contradiction, like a Starbursts candy. Though he isn't very juicy, he's kind of annoying and a bit perverted, but he's a friend and you respect your friends, even if they get on your last fucking nerve.

Anyway, on your door is a poster for Sburb, one you got as a promo. The game is very limited and rather dangerous apparently, but you and the eleven friends that you keep close will be playing this game and you are excited. This is something new in your boring life, well, everyone thinks you're boring, you think differently.

You think that you're special, but in a way that no one could ever understand. You see things in your dreams, things that are dreams but what you feel are actually more likely to be memories, and what you hide from those outside of you little home, that only you, Porrim and her mother are allowed to know (Though you are sure that one of your other friends knows, he knows more then he ever lets on, the crazy fucker). Oh, and another of your friends, but you suspect she just thinks it's a story for her to write down.

Suddenly, there is a ping.

PING.

See?

Oh! Someone's bothering you on Pesterchum. You smile to yourself and go over, seeing the flashing window that was minimized. You open the window, seeing that it's a message from virginisUpbringer. You know who that is, it's Porrim. You roll your eyes, what a lazy girl, she's just down the hall.

You decide to reply back to her under your username: universalBringer.

virginisUpbringer [VU] began pestering universalBringer [UB]

VU: Kankri, are yo+u wearing that shirt I so+ lo+vingly put into+ yo+ur pants drawer?

UB: N9, I ch9se n9t to wear that awful artical 9f cl9thing that y9u s9 l9vingly put int9 my pants drawer, 6el9ved m9ther-figure.

VU: Yo+u make me sad when yo+u do+ no+t appreciate the nice gestures I perfo+rm fo+r yo+u so+n-figure. It hurts my heart to+ see such actio+ns I have perfo+rmed o+ut o+f the go+o+dness o+f my o+wn heart to+ do+ fo+r yo+u go+ to+ such waste.

UB: I can't tell if y9u're m9cking me 9r if y9u are 6eing a feminist again.

VU: A little o+f bo+th. Heh heh heh. Anyway, have yo+u checked the mail yet?

UB: Just g9t finished getting dressed. Y9u w9uld have heard me leaving my r99m.

VU: Hm, explains why that stupid red flag thingy is still up.

UB: It's up?

VU: Go+ take a lo+o+k dumbdumb, it's up, I can see it o+ut my windo+w.

You get up from your computer and look out the window. Yep, Porrim is right, that stupid little red flag is up! Your Sburb disk is here! You will have to message your Starbursts-compared friend when he's on that it came. You thus returned to your computer, seeing another message from your mother-figure.

VU: To+ld yo+u I was right, a girl like me is always co+rrect.

The smell of her ego could be smelt from the computer and you rolled your eyes at this, though there was a smile on your face. Just let her have her moment.

UB: Y9u are c9rrect my bel9ved m9ther figure, 6ut excuse me while I g9 get my new game.

universalBringer [UB] ceased pestering virginisUpbringer [VU]

You get off your computer and head out the door, although you did hear the familiar ping sound that indicates a message. You'll check it when you come back.

As you walk downstairs, you can hear your adoptive mother, the elder Maryam who you don't feel the same motherly attachment to as you do with Porrim, in the kitchen. Ah, it seems that she happens to be on the phone, ranting and talking about another women's rights rally that she is organizing.

You personally find rights for those deemed as lower class or below the usual power of white, European-based men to be exciting and they peek your interests, but after spending almost all your life hearing about the rights that women want, being equal to men, and blah-blah-blah, you've become rather bored of that topic and leave it for your sister.

It's not that you're mean about it, you just don't give that big of a shit about it like they do.

Anyway, it seems that she is too distracted to notice you making your way to the door. Usually if you are to leave the house, even to get the newspaper or go to school, you must tell the older Maryam what you are doing and then listen to her rant about men and women or whatever before you can leave. This has made you late for school on several occasions.

Reaching out, you open the door as quietly as possible but you hear her stop talking, mid-sentence.

Oh crap!

She knows what you're doing!

RUN!

With a burst of energy, you bust open the front door, you will not stand to listen to her rant at you! With wide steps, which isn't easy when you're of the short-side, you make your way to the mail box. You can tell she's making her way to the door, you can hear the loud clicking of her high heels on the wooden floor!

Just a little further and...!

Ha! Success! You have successfully avoided a lecture that would have either made you feel bad for being a male and/ or would have bored you half to death.

Says the person who talks too much when he is in one of his moods. An eye roll is needed for that last statement.

You look at the little red flag on the mailbox, what a stupid device, you find it to be pointless. Why is it there? Is it for confusing people, mocking them? You don't know nor do you care. However, you love the color, you love any red color that matches the same shade as your writing. You flick the little flag thingy and open the door, seeing what you had been so happy to wait for!

Pulling it out, you see your Starbursts friend's name and address before rushing back into the house and up to your room, pulling up your wonderful pants in the process, they slip sometimes. You make it to your room and send Porrim a quick message that you have the game. She's offline at the moment, oh well.

You then notice pesterchum is flashing a name, one that you always ignore because this little bastard is nothing more that an annoying troll who speaks in all caps. You don't care for him or his insults, and didn't you block him a while ago? Why and how is he bothering you? You ignore his message and notice that a name is now online. You see that the person with the name helmsmanBattery is now online and you're happy for this.

universalBringer [UB] began pestering helmsmanBattery [HB]

UB: Mituna! My m9st w9nderful 9f amazing, perfect, 6rilliant friends! Y9u have 6ec9me num6er 9ne with that title!

HB: 0H H3Y3 K4NKR1 WH4757 W17H 7H3 7175L3 Y0UV G4V3 M3? N07 7H47 1 D0N'7 L1K3 17 0F C0UR53

UB: I have just recieved my c9py of Sburb! Thank y9u s9 much f9r sending it t9 me! I can finally play the game n9w!

HB: H3H3H3H Y0URD W3LC0M3

HB: S0 N0W 7H47 Y0U0 G07 17 7H15 M34N5 Y0U 0W3 M3 4 8L0W J08 R3M3M3MB3R )

UB: I never pr9mised y9u such a thing. And anyway, even if I did, it's n9t g9ing t9 happen y9u perverted Star6ursts.

HB: 1M 50RRY

HB: W4417

HB: ...

HB: ... D1D Y0U...

HB: D1D1 Y0U JU57 C4LL M3 4 5774R8UR5755?

UB: F9rget that I had written that term 9ut. Y9u were n9t meant t9 see that, my m9st hum6le 9f ap9l9gies my dearest friend.

HB: G0N0NN4 S70P Y0U 7H3R3 83F0R3 Y0U R4M8L3

UB: S9rry. N9w, m9ving 9n t9 the m9re imp9rtant matter at hand, did the 9thers get their c9pies yet?

HB: E654SETXGD

UB: ?

UB: What kind 9f resp9nce is that?

UB: Wait, d9n't tell me, y9u hit y9ur head 9n the key69ard again, am I c9rrect?

HB: H173 MY H33D DR0PPP3D MY H3L3M37 5H4M3 7H1NG

UB: Be m9re careful.

UB: 1M 50RRY

HB: 8U77 4NW4Y 1 D0NN47 KN0W 0N 7H47 K4NKR1. Y0UL H4V3 700 455K 7H3 07H3R5 Y0US3LF. H3Y 8R8 F0R 4 817

helmsmanBattery [HB] ceased pestering universalBringer [UB]

Sometimes you really worry about that poor fool. The helmet doesn't always seem to protect his head, he might be getting worse.

You let out a sigh, wondering if you should message the others. You all made a promise not to start the game until everyone had their copy, that way things would be easier for you all. But dammit Why aren't all your friends on!? All you see is Porrim, who got back on it seems but is idle and your friend, who is named Mituna Captor mind you, not Starbursts, along with your friend who writes in indigo, but his status says 'busy' it seems, and that usually means he doesn't want to be bothered.

Oh, and you see another name.

carcinoGeneticist.

No.

NO.

NO!

You will NOT speak to this person!

Oh, I'm sorry, you meant to say _TROLL_.

This annoying bastard who only ever makes you feel like shit, which you get enough talk like that from the assholes at school that you do you best not to speak to. Those people, and this little gray word prick, are not worthy of listening to your words of wisdom! Oh, and some of your friends too, when they get on your last nerve about something.

However... you are a tad bit curious of what he has to say. Well, it's been a while since you last heard from him after all, and if he was able to get past the blocking program after so long, you can give the guy a chance.

Opening the window, you see his message and frown.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering universalBringer [UB]

CG: YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT.

CG: YOU ARE ABOUT TO FUCK UP BIG TIME, BIGGER THEN ANY OTHER TIME YOU HAVE DONE IN YOUR DISGUSTING, WORTHLESS LITTLE HUMAN EXISTENCE SO FAR.

CG: OH LOOK. YOU DIDN'T SEE MY MESSAGES, YOU JUST WALKED OUT THE DOOR THE MOMENT I CLICKED ENTER. YOU STUPID LITTLE DUMBASS. I BET YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE BECAUSE YOU JUST WANT TO CONTINUE IGNORING THE GUY WHO IS ACTUALLY WILLING TO TAKE TIME OUT OF HIS PATHETIC LIFE TO AT LEAST TRY TO SAVE YOUR OWN GOG FORSAKEN EXCUSE FOR A PATHETIC EXISTANCE.

CG: YOU ONLY CONTINUE TO MAKE ME HATE YOU WHEN YOU DO SHIT LIKE THIS.

Well, that was rude.

UB: What gives y9u the right t9 just say such awful and cruel w9rds 9ut 9f the 6lue like that? Are y9u trying t9 upset me, trigger me t9 get me angry? And I haven't d9ne a single thing that c9uld 6e c9ncidered a 'fuck up' as y9u s9 say. And I simply ch9se t9 check y9ur message when I returned, simple as that, n9 need t9 get s9 mad at me.

UB: Jeez, it's like everything I ever d9 seems to 6e s9mething that triggers y9ur awful temper.

UB: It's rather... pr96lematic, yes?

CG: I GIVE MYSELF THE RIGHT TO SAY THOSE WORDS. AND WE ARE NOT SPEAKING OF MY TEMPER HERE, WE ARE TALKING ABOUT YOUR HUMAN STUPIDITY AND ACTIONS BECAUSE YOU JUST ACCEPTED SOMETHING THAT IS GOING TO RUIN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE.

CG: HAVE FUN WITH THAT SHIT HUMAN.

UB: Why d9 y9u insist 9n just calling me human when y9u y9urself are flesh and 6l99d human!

CG: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I AM A HUMAN YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE NOOKSNIFFER. I'M A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THEN A HUMAN. YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT I AM IN DUE TIME YOU LITTLE SHIT STAIN. NOW GO ENJOY FUCKING YOURSELF AND EVERYONE ELSE OVER.

UB: Wait, what are y9u talking a69ut?! Why d9 y9u keep saying stuff like that, as if I am d99med 9r s9mething?

CG: YOU'LL FIND OUT ONCE YOU PLAY. AND NEVER PUT THOSE TWO NUMBERS TOGETHER AGAIN IN MY PRESENCE. YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO HAVE THAT SYMBOL, IT'S MINE.

CG: AND YOUR COLOR...

CG: I HATE IT MORE THEN ANYONE COULD EVER HATE A COLOR. STOP WRITING IN IT.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering universalBringer [UB]

You... were just stunned.

Who the fuck pissed in his cornflakes?! Jesus Christ Bananas he was worse then usual!

But...

You've spoken to him before, several times actually, and though he usually spat out horrible insults that stung or confused you or talked about trolls or something, he never once mentioned your text color or your little writing quirk.

No, wait, the first conversation you had with him involved him saying 'DON'T WRITE IN THAT SHADE OF RED FUCKTARD' before he stopped speaking to you for a few days. When he came back he called you a bunch of names and mentioned something about dealing with a high clown. You've had a strange feeling you knew what he was speaking about, and not just the thing about his clown friend, but of all the rants he's put out at you over the months.

It's as if you understood a lot of the unusual words he's spoken. Such as things like 'trolls', 'Alternia' or even when he simply says a very strange insult that sounds like he put a creature's anatomy into it. You were familiar with those words he yells at you, you've written them on one of the sheets of paper taped to your wall.

When he started to troll you, you trolled him back, mostly by calling him a human. That always pissed him off, especially since you knew damn well that... heh, you're getting yourself a little too far into the story, back track a bit, you'll explain this statement later.

But whatever, this troll was weird and insane and so were his friends because they seemed to enjoy bothering your own friends, even going as far as to write in the same color as them. However, a few of your friends liked to troll back. That was always funny. But one of your friends developed a mutual friendship with two of the trolls, he told you they were really nice and didn't know a damn thing about trolling correctly, they just wanted to talk.

Anyway, you move along with what you were going to do originally. You open up a memo on pesterchum for all your friends, hopefully they will see this.

UB: T9 all 9f y9u wh9 shall 6e playing the game of S6ur6, I am sending 9ut this message t9 ask if y9u've all received y9ur c9py of the game. It w9uld 6e greatly appreciated if th9se wh9 have recieved the game c9ntact me 9n this mem9. Makes things easier f9r me t9 kn9w wh9 has their game yet and wh9 we must c9ntinue t9 wait f9r. I w9uld very much like to get this sh9w 9n the r9ad 6ut we can't d9 that until every9ne has what is needed t9 play this game.

radicalNeophyte [RN] began pestering the memo-

RN: j33z kk, w3 g3t th3 fl1pp1n po1nt. you don't h4v3 to wr1t3 4 whol3 fuck1ng nov3l to g3t your stup1d po1nt 4cross :]

UB: Latula, must y9u 6e s9 rude? I am simply asking if every9ne has their games.

RN: 1'm pr3tty sur3 w3 4ll got our g4m3s dud3. l3t m3 t4k3 a mom3nt to roll my 3y3s and oll13 out of th1s m3mo b3for3 you l3ctur3 m3 to d34th w1th on3 of your long w1nd3d sp33ch3s

UB: S9metimes I w9nder h9w we are even friends Latula.

RN: h3h h3h h3h c4us3 1'm th3 r4d1c4l g1rl th4t m4k3s your bor1ng l1f3 4w3s0m3! fuck y34h!

UB: I... d9 n9t kn9w what t9 say t9 that at all.

RN: l3ft you sp33chl3ss for onc3, d1dn't 1 kk?

RN: h3y kk! kk! kk! k4nny!

RN: h3y k4nny!

RN: k4nny!

RN: k4nnyyyyy!

RN: k4444444444444444nnnnnnnnnyy yyyyyyyyyyyy! k4nny!

UB: What?

RN: c4n you t3ll m3 wh4t 1t sm3lls l1k3? th3 burn?

UB: What 6urn?

RN: th3 burn you tot4lly just got from my 4w3som3 words of truth! h4h4h4h4! :]

UB: ...

UB: I n9w have every right t9 just up and kick y9u 9ff this mem9.

RN: you don't h4v3 th3 b4lls

UB: Trigger me again and I'll make sure it happens.

RN: wow! you just s41d 4 whol3 s3nt3nc3 th4t d1dn't h4v3 4 b or 4n o in it! or should 1 s4y 6 or 9? ]

UB: ...

UB: Y9u're just asking f9r a lecture, y9u kn9w that right?

RN: oh fuck no! don't you st4rt l3ctur1ng m3 k4nny! 1'll t3ll porr1m!

UB: Then st9p making fun 9f me.

RN: you'r3 no fun! :\ j33z, 1 know wh3n 1'm not w4nt3d! oll13 out suck3rz!

radicalNeophyte [RN] ceased pestering the memo-

UB: 9kay, let us f9rget what just happened, anyway, my p9int is, just tell me when y9u all get the game.

baronStitchings [BS] began pestering the memo-

BS: hey kankri, i'm looking at your memo right now

BS: AND I HAVE MY GAME

UB: Glad t9 see that y9u have y9ur game and that y9u aren't busy anym9re. What were y9u d9ing anyway, if y9u d9n't mind me asking.

BS: i don't mind at all. I WAS TALKING TO THAT MOTHERFUCKER WITH THE GOOD TASTES.

UB: Y9u mean that TC tr9ll pers9n that y9u've taken a liking t9?

BS: YES HIM. gamz was telling me of the sick fires he had come up with today. SO IN RETURN I SHOWED HIM HOW TO MAKE A VOODOO DOLL.

UB: N9 9ffence Kurl9z, but y9u sh9uldn't be sh9wing a guy wh9 thinks his g9ds are dark cl9wns y9ur V99d99 rituals. It might give him... ideas that might cause m9re tr9u6le then needed. If y9u understand what I'm saying to you my g99d friend, that is.

BS: YOU WERE RAMBLING AGAIN.

BS: and anyway, it's not like the guy understands it all. MOST OF THE TIME HE'S HIGH OFF HIS MOTHERFUCKING ASS. but i like him, and his little friend, THE ONE NAMED AT. sweet kid, nervous as fuck though.

UB: I am fully aware 9f him, he isn't a b9ther t9 me, in fact, he's barely sp9ken t9 m9st us I think, well, except y9u. I'm surprised y9u haven't scared him away. N9 9ffence.

BS: i'm not always scary. JUST WHEN I'M IN A BAD MOOD. but i'm not in one today.

BS: HOWEVER I AM ANNOYED.

UB: Why?

BS: the spirits, they are speaking of warnings that this game might be different then we originally thought of it. AND THE DOLL IS TALKING TO ME AGAIN.

UB: The d9ll?

UB: Are y9u speaking 9f that disturbing puppet that y9u b9ught fr9m that mysteri9us sh9p y9u walked int9 9nly 9nce and haven't been able t9 find since?

BS: THAT'S THE ONE MOTHERFUCKER. he spoke to me this morning, telling me of death and bleeding tongues and killing you guys. I DIDN'T BELIEVE HIM LIKE ALWAYS.

UB: G99d t9 kn9w y9u aren't listening t9 all the v9ices that speak to y9u Kurl9z.

BS: i only listen to the voices my witch doctor grandma says are good and to NEVER LISTEN TO THE VOICES THAT TELL ME BAD SHIT, like what the little doll tells me.

UB: If the d9ll is telling y9u bad things, y9u sh9uld, 6y all means, get rid 9f it. Hell, may6e even 6urn the damn thing! I never liked it, there's s9mething... distur6ing a69ut it...

BS: i can't get rid of him. HE JUST KEEPS COMING BACK EVERY TIME I DO.

BS: he's watching me right now.

BS: I'M GOING TO GET OFF NOW.

BS: i need to put up a spell to protect myself from him today.

BS: i'll be back on soon to play the game.

BS: WAIT FOR ME OKAY?

UB: D9n't w9rry y9ur crazy head, my dear friend 9f the mystical realm c9nnected t9 his religi9n 9f V99d99. I will wait until the end 9f the w9rld f9r y9ur return.

BS: :#) you know how to cheer a brother up with your crazy ramblings.

baronStitchings [BS] ceased pestering this memo-

You sigh and sit back, damn your crazy friends, all of them.

Your eyes glance at the chat windows you have up, minimizing a few of them, excluding the window from the angry little bastard from before. You decide to look at his messages again, frowning. Why did they bother you so much? You had no idea how much those words would continue to eat at you, including the words of the one who sent them that will continue to pop up through the life-changing events that will be coming your way very shortly.

It's only a matter of time really, when you're all online, all ready to play this game.

You can't help but wonder if you should obey the warning you were given by the troll.

TBC

* * *

This... was very difficult to write, and it's only the first chapter. Jesus, I wonder how the next chapter will be... I think I'm going to attempt to write the next chapter with other people's POVs instead of just Kankri's.

And writing for six people like that was a pain in the ass, now imagine that there are twenty-four main characters in total, that's a lot to write.

Hussie, you are a mad, mad, mad man for this.

I should apologize for Kurloz's writing, since I do not know how in the hell I am to type out his writing style, I went with sober!Gamzee's writing style, since I always picture that is how Grand Highblood spoke, quiet then LOUD. And I love the idea of him being into Voodoo, which was the first thing that came to mind when I first saw Highblood, I thought it was perfect for him so I decided that the Kurloz in this story was into it.

Another note, there are only a certain amount of combinations one can make out of A-C-G-T as seen with the other character's pesterchum/trollian usernames, I decided to not go with this and decided to be a bit creative with the names, having them fit the personalities of the pre-scratch trolls and the ancestors in their own ways.

Basically, I spent time mixing up my head-canons with the characters' appearances personalities/ect to fit their usernames. You guys have no idea how much time and effort it being put into this work. I should probably stop my author's note.

Please review.


End file.
